hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Hunan Province
Wang Hui (王辉) is the personification of Hunan province, China (湖南省). He has an older twin brother, named Wang Chu (王楚) who is the personification of Hubei. See Hubei's page for more about him. He and Chu is created by Dark Blue Fire, so DO NOT edit without permission! Thanks~ 'Attributes ' 'Appearance' His age is unknown (probably around 4000), but he is easliy mistaken to be a very small 12 year old because of his size and boyish face. There is also a strand of hair tied with a ribbon on the side of his head. His most distinctive features are his big, faded golden-coloured eyes that looks like amber, inherited from his dad Yao. He also has untidy black hair that falls to just above his collar, as well as a long strand of hair on the side of his head, representing the Xiang river.The length of his hair changes, depending on when. He's often seen wearing T-shirts too big for him. However, in formal situations, he wears a mandarin shirt with short sleeves. For his Gakuen Hetalia uniform, he wears a red neckerchief with the knot in front. It's a normal thing in chinese school uniforms (see pic above). Personality Hunan is the most playful person you will meet. Much to his brother's annoyance, Hui is mayhem-causing, and loves attention. Childlike (he is one~) and slightly naive, he is persistent in everything he does. He can be rather selfish and rude sometimes, especially over food. Yet, he is willing to help anyone as long as he gets to eat steamed buns afterwards and they pay. He is full of energy, but he'd rather stay at home and watch TV. He is also kind of a crybaby. Well, it depends on the person he's talking to, so he's less likely to cry in front of Nations or strangers. He can be very reckless and does things without thinking. He can be very blunt when talking; hurting people without meaning to. Other than hitting people with his bamboo stick, he also puffs up his cheeks and refuses to talk when unhappy. Weapons Hunan carries a bamboo stick which is his main weapon. It is, according to Chu, as hard as a Shaolin monk's head. Apart from being the ideal weapon, the bamboo stick is a dizi, 笛子or flute too. He often wears it across his back. He is less good at hand to hand combat, but is rather skilled in all kinds of weapons. If needed, he knows all the pressure points on a human body and joint manipulation. He also has a weird habit of hitting people over the head with it when he is stressed or upset. Food Hunanese cusine use spices and chilli a lot and that's part of the reason for Hunan's strong personality. He dislike any food which is too 'tasteless.' Stinky Tofu and steamed buns are his favourite. Background He is actually around 4 thousand year old, like all the other provinces. They were mainly involved in civil wars as they were sometimes the representative of smaller kingdoms. He is in the middle. Hui and Chu were both part of the province of Huguang 湖廣 in the past. He has many experiences in fighting and is a master of Wushu aka Kungfu. Name His name now is 小辉 Xiao Hui or 王辉 Wang Hui. he has the same surname as China/ Wang Yao. Hui means brightness and brilliance. Other Provinces (All below OCs are now unused.) Shanghai Once a small village, now an international city, Shanghai (上海) is a thoughtful, but sometimes hyper tech. geek. He had made tons of friends world wide and he likes to brag about that. He has a huge stomach that's made of steel so that he can and will eat anything, so hide your food ! He is very charismatic and charming,but considers himself the only proper city in the world. Sichuan A well-know province, Sichuan (四川) is the one who controls all the provinces when they are having a meeting. Guangdong Guangdong (广东/廣東) is a tomboyish province. She can be very skeptical and inconsiderate sometimes as she is your typical tsudere young girl, but she is more likely to like you if you aren't too talkive. Relations with Nations You won't see him with many Nations because he tends to avoid them. Most of the time, he just ignores them and label them 'immature' even though he looks and often behaves younger. You might spot him in World Conferences but the chances are quite low. Japan Japan, however, is a special case. Because WWII, Hui really dislike Japan - he will try anything to make life hard for Japan, but if Yao's around, he'll just glare. However, relations have gotten better after the '2009 China (Hunan)-Japan Week'. China Yao is his dad. Hunan finds Yao too embrassing and strict, but since they are related, they share many things in common. Yao is rather protective of Hunan but sometimes he just wonders why on earth does he have a son like Hui, until he thinks of Korea. When Yao gets too fend up, he just smacks Hui's head and chases him away. But, as cuteness is one of Yao's weakness, a good puppy dog look or a Shintatty Chan present will send Hunan back to his good books. Hunan is often heard complaining about Yao, either because he was forced to work for Yao overtime or China was just too naggy. Hui calls Yao 爹 'die' rather than 爸爸 'baba', an older way for saying Dad. Korea Korea, in Hui's opinion, is not someone who is fit to be an uncle to anyone. However, they are still family and Hui loves to see Korea grab Japan's 'breasts'. Others Jobs When he's very desperate for money, he will make silk and carved jades of international quality to sell, but he's almost never that desperate. Tourists are also important to his economy Pets He has a small panda cub that never grows. No one except Hui knows its name and gender. It usually walks beside him, a reminder of the past when pandas used to live on his piece of land. If it's not by his side, it is possably guarding Hui's house or eating bamboos. Aru~ Yes, Hunan says aru. But only when he speaks in English and he doesn't say as much aru~s as Yao does. Other random stuff... Hunan province in Russian is 'В провинции Хунань'. Who knew? *shrug* Gallery Note some pictures are very old and badly drawn.